


Sounding Really Sus

by Ajsushi



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Crushes, Fluffy Ending, Imposter, Imposter/Human, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Sus - Freeform, Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/pseuds/Ajsushi
Summary: Red has a mission but is distracted by Blue's cuteness. As he works to pick off the crew, he must keep Black from exposing him and win over Blue.Based off of the comic made by @Velinxi (on Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/CFnj7Delk0P/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_linkhttps://www.instagram.com/p/CFcsvG5FCjS/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Imposter/Human - Relationship, Red/Blue
Comments: 14
Kudos: 476
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	Sounding Really Sus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts).



> I couldn't help it xD My friend Ego wrote one and I loved it so much and she made me write one too. Please enjoy my trash <3

The blood pooled around Red's feet, as he stood above Pink's lifeless body. He could hear footsteps coming down the hall, so he made his escape into the vents. As he listened to the commotion above him, he tried to wipe the blood off himself before making his way to the cafeteria. 

Everyone was standing around the table, screaming at each other and pointing fingers. Red stood off to the side, arms crossed and brows furrowed. White stood across the table from him, his eyes glinting with mischief as he stared down Blue, who stood nervously next to Red. 

"And what were you up to Red?" Black shouted over the rest, turning the attention to him. "You're just standing there quietly. You're very sus." 

The muscles in Red's jaws worked as he tried to hold back his anger. He couldn't stand Black and his stupid words. Before he could tell him off, Blue stepped forward, knotting his hands together. "Red was with me fixing the lights. He's been by my side all day."

Red looks over to him, meeting his eyes. He gave Blue a small smile, who returned it back. Black scoffed, staring him down. "I don't believe a word you say." He stared down Red, pushing past the other members of the crew and pointing a finger into his chest. "You might have everyone else fooled, even this one." He says with a jab of a finger towards Blue. "But not me. You won't get away with this for long." Huffing, he moves away and marches off to another direction of the ship. The rest watch him leave, barely looking back at Red. 

White looks over to Blue, who was watching Black leave. Red could see the hunger in his eyes. "Hey White." Red stepped in front of Blue, blocking him from White's sight. "Do you mind helping me in the Medbay?" He turned back to Blue and gave him a smile. "I'll be right back. Meet you in Admin?" Blue gave him a smile and nodded. "Sure." Before running off, he turned back and gave him a nervous laugh. "Don't die on me." 

Red's heart tightened in his chest and a smile slipped to his lips. White looked over to it and pretended to gag, glaring. Grabbing his arm, he dragged White to the room, closing the doors behind them. 

"It would be a shame if something happened to your little pet." White smirked, crossing his arms. 

Slamming the wall behind him, his red eyes flared up, fire burning in them. "Don't you _DARE_ fucking touch him."

"Don't you think you're getting a little too attached to the human?" White smiled under his angry gaze. He could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. "We were sent here to complete a mission and we can't do it when you're fawning over the little human." 

"You must've forgotten who's in charge here." Red stepped away, smoothing his hair back. "You leave Blue alone."

"But-"

"That's an order." He growled. Stepping past him, he made his way back to admin, where Blue was cowering to Yellow, who was screaming at him. 

"Don't you know how to do anything? I swear, your incompetent ass is what's going to kill us all!" Pushing Blue from the controls, Yellow started to take over, watching over the screens and completing the task. Red looked over to Blue, who stared back with tears threatening to spill over. 

"Hey Blue. Are you okay?" Red rushed over to the human, pulling him into his arms. Yellow scoffed. "Are you seriously coddling him right now? He could've killed us. Why don't you go sit in the cafeteria and leave the tasks to the real adults." Yellow said with a snide tone, barely looking over to the couple. 

Red looked down at Blue, who was now starting to cry. "Hey now, don't do that. Listen, don't listen to yellow, okay? They just have a stick up their butt. Why don't you head over to the cafeteria, grab us something to eat and I'll meet you there. I'll talk to Yellow." He whispered into his ear, wiping away the tears of the human. Blue nodded, giving Red's hand a squeeze and making his way down the hall. The doors closed behind them, leaving just Red and Yellow behind. 

Red pulled the blade from his suit, walking behind Yellow, who was grumbling over the controls. Slowly, Red brought the knife down through their suit, the blade scraping against their skin. Yellow's back went rigid, their breath hitched in their throat. "What are you doing?" They started to tremble, their head slowly turning around. "Y-you're the imposter?"

Red didn't say anything, just watched as the tears built up in their eyes. He watched their throat as it got ready to scream, but ended them before they got the chance. 

The blood matched his suit, making it easier to get away with killing them. He stood over Yellow's body, the blood staining their suit to match his. He sheathed the blade, making his way to the door. Turning off the lights before leaving, he runs into Black, who was marching down the hallway. When he spotted Red, his eyes narrowed on him. 

"What are you doing?" Black hurried over to him. "Where is everyone else?" 

Red looked around, listening for someone else to come down the hallway. No one came. "Hey Black?" 

"What?" Anger wrapped around his words.

Red embraced him in a hug, stealing the words from his mouth. "I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot." He pulled back, looking at Black's shocked face. "I just want to do my job and make sure everything goes smoothly." 

Black stumbles around for words, pulling from Red's hug. "T-this doesn't mean anything! You're still very sus." He spat at him, marching down the hall again. Red ignored them as he made his way back to Blue, who was waiting for him with food.

The alert came shortly after they finished eating. Black ran into the room, screaming. "Yellow is dead! I found them in Admin!" 

Blue stopped cold, the fork falling to the table. He glanced over to Red, who pretended to look concerned. He welcomed the warmth of Blue's body as he scooted closer, the human's body trembling. 

"I don't understand." His voice shook. "I just saw them alive not that long ago..." Blue's eyes welled with tears. Red pulled him into his chest, comforting him. He looked over to White, who sauntered in with Orange. Neither of them said a word as they moved towards the center of the room. 

"First Pink and Green.... and now Yellow." Black's voice grew low, his fist balling up. "How many more do we have to lose?" His voice grew louder. Looking up again, he didn't hide the anger. "I know it's Red. He was in admin earlier with Yellow! I saw him walk out of there!" 

The rest of the crew members grew quiet, their mumbling ceasing as they turned to Red. "Well?" Brown crossed his arms, waiting for a confession. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Blue looked up at Red, his eyes full of fear. "You.... you couldn't have done it." His voice trembled, moving away from him. The gesture caused his chest to seize with pain, his monstrous heart breaking. 

"Of course I didn't do it!" Red shook his head. "I was in there, yes, with Blue and Yellow. But I left shortly after Blue because I stopped to talk to Yellow. Yellow was still alive when I left." Red stood up, walking over to Black. "I saw Black wandering down the halls shortly after. How do we know he's not the imposter?"

The rest of the crew turned around on him, facing Black, who stood looking baffled. "No! It wasn't me! He's lying!" 

"The imposter has to have a weapon right?" Red pulled out the pockets of his suit, showing the crew the empty pockets. He looked over to Black, who grew angrier with each second. 

"Is that what you want? Really? Fine!" He shouted across the table, fumbling with the buttons on his suit and pulls it off, shaking out the contents. Something falls out of his suit, a bloodied knife sliding across and landing by Purple's boot. The rest of the crew stared at him in horror. "No. No!" He panicked, picking up the knife. "This isn't mine! He must of planted it. He gave me a hug! He planted it then!" He waved the knife around, making everyone around him back away in fear. His eyes land on Red, who smirks back

"I don't know Black, you're sounding really..." Red pauses, mauling over his words. " _Sus_."

Black's jaw drops open. "It's not me! It's not me!" He drops the knife and cried over the crew, who started grabbing at him and pushing him towards the ejection pod. "It's Red! He's going to kill you all!" His cries fade out as he is locked into the pod. 

Blue watches in horror, his body trembling. "I can't believe it... all this time, it was Black?" He shudders, moving closer to Red. "And you were alone with him!" He reaches up to touch Red's face, cupping it in his small hands. "You could've been hurt!"

Red rests his hand on his, smiling down. "I'm okay. Thank you for watching out for me." He leans down and presses a kiss to Blue's lip, who returns it. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

  
  



End file.
